I Want You With Me Always
by danrdarrenc
Summary: My version of how Luke's story should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

Reid Oliver was standing in the hallway of Oakdale Memorial Hospital. His boyfriend Luke Snyder was standing next to him, holding his hand. Together they looked around the waiting room and saw Bob Hughes and his wife Kim, comforting each other, waiting for news on the heart that their son Chris needed to survive. Next to them were Bob's grandson Casey and his fiancée Alison Stewart, talking and laughing, but also anxiously awaiting news of the heart. On the other side of the room stood Henry and Barbara Coleman, family friends and newlyweds. Dr. John Dixon was looking at Chris's chart by the nurses' station.

"Is it possible for people to look happy and anxious at the same time?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Reid said slowly.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew everything about how the brain worked," Luke jested.

"I do," Reid said distractedly, as Bob's cell phone rang and everyone was suddenly quiet.

"What do you mean the heart's no longer available?" Bob said angrily into his phone. Kim gasped in horror. "Alright, Tom, thanks for trying."

"What happened?" Kim asked immediately.

"Some hotshot doctor at Bay City General decided that he wanted the heart for one of his patients and took it," Bob said.

"What does that mean for Chris?" Casey asked his grandfather.

"We have to wait for another heart," Bob said.

"We don't have time to wait for another heart, Bob," John said. He had walked over to hear the news. "Chris needs a heart within twenty-four hours or he'll die."

Kim sobbed into her husband's shoulder, Casey, Alison, Henry, and Barbara all unusually quiet.

Reid pulled his hand out of Luke's and went into the room where all the doctors kept their lab coats hanging. Luke followed him inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go to Bay City and pick up that heart. Then I'm going to bring it back here and make sure it's put in Chris Hughes' chest where it belongs." Reid answered, hanging up his coat.

"Reid, wait."

"What?"

"I understand that you're used to getting whatever you want. But even you can't walk into some strange hospital, grab a donor heart, put in your cooler, and walk away."

"Watch me," Reid said, heading for the door.

"Reid!"

"What?" Reid said impatiently.

"I could kiss you for wanting to do this," Luke said, smiling. "But you can't. There's too many risks involved."

"You heard what Bob said. Some hotshot doctor stole Chris' heart like it's some kind of a chess piece."

"Reid," Luke sighed exasperatedly.

"This is Chris' heart. I'll be damned if I'm going to let some arrogant, self-proclaimed savior of mankind take it away."

"That's weird. I seem to remember another surgeon who was an arrogant, self-proclaimed savior of mankind," Luke retorted, smiling slightly.

Reid smirked, said, "Yeah. I wonder what happened to him?" and walked out the door.

Luke rushed after him. Only when they were in the hospital parking lot and at Reid's car was Luke able to catch up with his boyfriend.

"Reid! Wait!" Luke said, slightly breathlessly.

"Quit trying to stop me! I'm going," Reid said.

"I know you are!" Luke said, annoyed. "I'm going with you. Just to make sure you don't get arrested or anything. Is that okay?" Luke pouted.

Reid stared at him. It was against his better judgment to let Luke come with him, but he also knew that Luke would keep insisting until it was impossible for him not to succumb.

After a minute, Reid said, "Fine. But you have to let me do the talking."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Oliver," Luke said, smiling and mock-saluting Reid.

Reid shook his head and got in the driver's seat, Luke climbing into the passenger's seat.

When they were buckled and a music station settled on, Reid pulled out of the parking lot and set out for Bay City. They drove in silence, the music their only noise, for about fifteen minutes until Reid decided that he wanted to call the hospital to let them know that he was coming for the heart.

He grabbed his phone at the next traffic light and dialed the number.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm calling for a Doctor Walters," Reid said brusquely. Luke smiled thinking of the nurse on the other side of the line who was undoubtedly about to leak tears.

"Yeah, Dr. Walters. This is Doctor Oliver from Oakdale Memorial. You stole a heart that was meant for my patient. I wanted to inform you that I'm coming to take the heart and that I'm ten minutes away. If you dare to put it in your patient's chest I will make sure that the medical board has your license revoked. Got it?" and he hung up the phone.

Luke smirked.

"What?" Reid asked, a little harshly.

"Nothing," Luke said, "I think what you're doing for Chris and Bob is amazing, Reid. The Dr. Oliver I blackmailed never would have done it. Especially committing blackmail himself to get what he wants."

"Yeah. Well, I guess that's what love does to a person," Reid mumbled.

"What?" Luke asked, looking at Reid who was resolutely staring straight ahead of him, bringing the car to a halt in front of the barrier which blocked off the train tracks into Bay City when there was a train approaching.

"What?" Reid asked back, as the train came into view.

"What did you just say?" Luke asked again.

Reid looked at Luke. "I love you. There I said it."

"You love me?" Luke said softly, smiling.

"How many times are you going to make me say it?" Reid said, uncomfortable.

"Just once more. To make sure I heard you right," Luke said.

"I love you, Luke," Reid said, leaning over and kissing him.

Luke was smiling, his eyes still closed, when they broke apart.

"I meant what I told Noah, Reid," Luke said, as Reid crossed the train tracks, the train now gone and the barrier raised. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Reid pulled into a spot in the parking lot of Bay City General Hospital. Reid shut off the car; he and Luke got out and made their way into the unfamiliar hospital. Together they found the cardiac floor. Once out of the elevator Reid walked over to the nurses' station and said to the receptionist, "I need Doctor Walters."

"Is something wrong?" the receptionist asked. "He's got very full rounds. And he is scheduled for a surgery in a few minutes."

"Like hell he is," Reid said, storming down the hallway looking for the doctor's office, Luke rushing after him.

As they were hurrying down the hallway, they saw a doctor going ahead of them wearing scrubs. Reid speeded up so that he was level with him in less than a minute.

"Are you Doctor Walters?" Reid asked brusquely.

"Yes. But I'm sorry sir, I have a surgery in five minutes. I need to get to the OR," Walters said, walking around Reid.

"No you don't. That heart you're about to put in your patient's chest belongs to me," Reid said, skirting around the younger doctor.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Doctor Walters asked, as rude as Reid now.

"Doctor Oliver. I told you that if you used that heart I was going to have your medical license revoked. I wasn't joking. You give me the heart and I walk away and leave you in peace," Reid said.

"The heart came to my hospital. It's rightfully mine," Doctor Walters said, his voice rising. A crowd of nurses had started to form around the arguing doctors.

"It was reserved by Tom Hughes for my patient. You have no right to declare it yours," Reid said, his voice also rising.

"I have every right to the heart!"

"No, you don't, you arrogant, son-of-bitch!" Reid said, all niceties abandoned.

"What is going on here?" a doctor, undoubtedly the Chief-of-Staff, shouted. Reid and Dr. Walters were both immediately cowed.

"This idiot doctor thinks that the heart I was supposed to have put in my patient's chest twenty minutes ago belongs to him," Dr. Walters said.

"Dr. Walters, watch your language," his Chief-of-Staff reprimanded before Reid had the chance to retort. Turning to Reid he said, "Are you Doctor Dixon from Oakdale?"

"No. I'm Doctor Oliver from Oakdale. I'm here on John Dixon's behalf," Reid said. "The heart Doctor Walters was intending on using was reserved by Tom Hughes." He didn't dare call the hotshot doctor names for fear of losing the heart.

"Yes. I am aware of that."

"Great. So can I have it?" His abrasiveness, however, remained.

"No. My patient is already in the OR," Dr. Walters answered.

"Dr. Walters, I suggest that you keep quiet if you don't want to be put on suspension," the Chief-of-Staff said.

"Doctor Oliver, I have the paperwork. If you could just get Doctor Dixon on the phone to authorize you to take the heart back to Oakdale with you, you can certainly have it."

Reid immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed John's number. Doctor Walters stared, appalled.

"John, it's Reid. I'm at Bay City General trying to get the heart for Chris. The Chief-of-Staff says I can take it as long as you tell him it's okay," Reid said into the phone. He handed the phone to the head doctor.

"Doctor Oliver works with you?" the doctor said into the phone, pausing for an answer. "And you authorize him to take it for you?" Another pause. "Thank you." He handed the phone back to Reid.

"He said you have the authority to carry the heart back to Oakdale. Doctor Walters, you will need to find your patient another heart. I'm sorry. It was indeed reserved for the patient in Oakdale. This way, Doctor Oliver." Reid motioned to Luke to wait for him there, smiled, and followed the Chief-of-Staff to receive the heart.

Ten minutes later, Luke and Reid were in Reid's car on their way back to Oakdale Memorial, the donor heart safely enclosed in Reid's cooler in the back seat.

"You were brilliant!" Luke said proudly. "Although I don't think Doctor Walters will be calling you anytime soon to have lunch."

"Fine. He was an arrogant jerk anyway," Reid said, stopping again at the train tracks to let the train pass.

"You were once exactly like him," Luke said reminiscently as Reid drove over the tracks safely and back into Oakdale.

"That's not possible. I was never so arrogant or as much of an ass," Reid said, the ends of his mouth twitching.

Luke chuckled. "I thought he was going to punch you."

"He'd be an idiot of a surgeon if he did, risking hurting his hands," Reid said.

"Would you really have gotten his medical license revoked?" Luke asked.

"No," Reid said. "I would have gotten you to do it." Luke grinned sheepishly.

"Did I ever apologize for blackmailing you?" Luke said.

"Don't forget kidnapping," Reid added.

"For blackmailing and kidnapping you?"

"No. I don't believe you did," Reid said.

"Sorry I did that. But I'm not sorry at the same time. If I hadn't we wouldn't have met," Luke said, running his hand through Reid's hair as Reid turned into the parking lot of Oakdale Memorial.

"Did you actually have something on me?" Reid asked, getting out of the car and grabbing the cooler with the heart.

"No," Luke admitted.

"Idiot," Reid mumbled. "I should have known you were bluffing." Luke grinned cheekily.

Together, they entered the hospital and made their way back up to the floor where the Hughes family was waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reid!" Bob exclaimed as soon as he and Luke had come around the corner of the corridor. "Were you able to get the heart?"

"Signed, sealed, and delivered," Reid said, holding up the cooler which was immediately snatched from his hands by John Dixon.

"Thank you, Doctor Oliver," he said quickly. "I'm going to go tell the transplant team to be ready in ten minutes and the nurse to prepare Chris for surgery immediately." He rushed off.

A minute later, nurses appeared and hurried into Chris' room. Katie Snyder anxiously walked out of the room towards Luke and Reid.

"What happened? Bob said that they didn't have a heart anymore?"

"Well, Reid took care of it." Luke beamed. Bob, Kim, Casey, Barbara, Henry, Tom and Margo, who had returned to Oakdale from Bay City unaware that Reid and Luke had gone to retrieve the heart, had all sidled over to where Luke, Reid, and Katie were standing. Alison had gone to scrub in for the surgery. "Reid marched into Bay City General, found Dr. Walters – the doctor who kidnapped the heart – and demanded that he give us the heart. The Chief-of-Staff knew that Tom had reserved the heart, got John Dixon on the phone to authorize Reid to take the heart, and gave it to us. I thought Doctor Walters was totally going to knock out Reid. He was completely pissed. But Reid kept his cool," Luke gushed.

"Reid, thank you," Katie said, giving her friend and roommate a huge bear hug.

"Yes. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my son, Doctor Oliver. I will never forget it," Bob said, holding out his hand for Reid. Reid shook it.

Kim surprised Reid with a hug.

"You're all welcome. It was the least I could do," Reid said, humble for the first time in his life.

"What happens now?" Katie asked.

"Now we wait for the surgery and to see if Chris rejects the heart," Bob answered. "But if it's as a good a match as Tom and John say that it is, there shouldn't be any rejection problems. Luke, Reid, it's going to be a couple hours until Chris is out of surgery. Why don't you take Katie out for dinner. You all must be starving,"

"I know I am," Reid said. Everyone laughed.

"I want to stay here," Katie protested.

"There's nothing you can do. Let's go," Reid demanded and pushed her towards the elevator, Luke right behind him.

An hour and a half later, the three diners returned to the hospital anxious for news of Chris. When they arrived back in the hallway they found Bob and Kim talking with Alison and John, the others listening intently. Luke, Reid, and Katie walked over to the group.

"Everything went well," John was saying. "The heart is secure in Chris' chest. He's in recovery. He should wake up in about an hour. Now we wait and see if he rejects it. But I have complete confidence that it was a success."

"That's wonderful," Kim said, relief evident on her face. "Thank you, John."

"My pleasure," John responded and walked off to check on Chris.

Luke grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him away to the other side of the corridor.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Reid. I'm really proud of you." Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around Reid's neck.

"I wasn't sure I was going to succeed until the COS showed up," Reid said, enclosing his arms around Luke's waist.

"I had complete confidence in your abilities," Luke said.

"No you didn't. You said before we left that even I wouldn't be able to walk into a strange hospital, put the heart in my cooler, and come back here," Reid reminded him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should have had more faith," Luke said. Reid smiled and kissed him gently.

When they broke apart, Luke said, "I would have gotten his medical license revoked for you. Just so you know."

Reid smirked and said, "So, listen. Katie's staying here tonight. Do you want to come home with me?"

Luke smiled and nodded.

Quietly and unnoticed by anyone, Luke and Reid slipped out of the hospital and back to Reid's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, Luke was sitting on the couch in his mother's house where he unfortunately still lived, although when no one else was there like this morning, he liked it very much. He was looking at a flyer for the new Snyder Neurology Wing that was finally opening after months of dedicated work and long hours from himself and Reid.

He put down the flyer on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just as he came back out with food twenty minutes later and sat back down on the couch, Reid appeared in the doorway that led from upstairs, wearing only a pair of Luke's sweat pants and staring at the younger man with so much love Luke was sure that it was the food which held so much rapture for the doctor.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Reid said, sitting down on the couch and immediately putting a huge forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Not since last night," Luke said, kissing Reid's cheek and taking his own forkful of eggs.

When they had finished eating, they sat back on the couch to watch the morning news, Luke leaning against Reid, his head on the doctor's shoulder, and Reid's arm around the blonde.

An hour later, Luke switched off the TV, clearly ready to start his day, but said, "I don't want to move."

"So don't," Reid said, kissing the top of his head.

"No. We have to get ready. We have the opening of the wing. It's like our child. We have to be there. Plus they're announcing whether you or Chris got the Chief-of-Staff job. C'mon," Luke said, disentangling himself from Reid and gently smacking him on the leg to get him to move.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you."

"No you're not. You want to be there," Luke said.

"C'mon," Luke said, grabbing Reid's hand and pulling him off the couch. "Go upstairs, get your stuff, go home, and get ready. I'll meet you at the hospital in a couple hours."

Reid gave Luke a look of deepest resignation and went upstairs. He came back in ten minutes, wearing his own clothes and his jacket draped over his arm.

"I could shower here and wear something of yours," Reid said seductively, but walking to the door nevertheless.

"No!" Luke protested, but smiled. "Go back to your apartment. I'll see you later." He kissed Reid briefly and pushed him out the door.

An hour later, Luke walked into the new Neurology wing and spotted Reid, looking gorgeous as ever, dressed in a pair of black jeans and his favorite button-down, burgundy colored shirt, amongst all the board members and people there to celebrate the opening of the wing. Despite it being like a second home to him, Reid looked oddly out of place; perhaps it was because he wasn't in his scrubs or lab coat.

"Hi," Luke said, walking over and kissing Reid. "You look wonderful."

"So do you," Reid said, smiling.

"Are Chris and Katie here yet?" Luke asked.

"No. Doogie's probably trying to convince Katie to have engagement sex," Reid said.

"What? They're engaged?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I heard her squeal a 'yes' as I was leaving yesterday," Reid said, clearly appalled at the silliness of women.

"That's great. So Chris is feeling better? No more worry about rejection?"

"No. He's past the stage of rejection now. She gave a good answer," Reid said.

Luke laughed. "I meant his heart."

"Oh! No, as long as he keeps taking his pills, he should be alright."

Just then Bob walked in, followed by Chris and Katie, who waved at Reid from across the room.

"Excuse me, everybody, can I have your attention?" Bob said. The room quieted so that a pin could be heard if dropped. "I want to thank you all for coming today for the opening of the new Snyder Neurology Wing. We are very proud of it, having been designed exclusively by our top neurosurgeon Doctor Oliver. It is our hope and our goal that this wing continues to be the best of its kind in the Midwest and that it helps to save countless lives. It is a real honor to be able to present you all with this new, wonderful gift that has been given to us.

"Before we officially christen the wing, however, there is one matter of business that needs to be attended to. Seeing as how I am retiring this weekend, it is imperative that there be a replacement for me as Chief-of-Staff." Reid, Luke, Katie, and Chris all collectively stiffened. "I was informed this morning by the President of the Board of Trustees as to whether my son Christopher Hughes or Doctor Reid Oliver has been chosen. It is now my pleasure to announce that Doctor Oliver is the new Chief-of-Staff."

Luke beamed and hugged Reid who looked flabbergasted but pleased nonetheless; Katie was smiling because she was happy for her friend and Chris looked unfazed, almost relieved that he didn't get the job.

"Doctor Oliver, would you like to say something?" Bob asked.

Reid moved to stand next to Bob and said, "I'm completely honored that you chose me as your next Chief-of-Staff. I will do everything in my power to make sure that Memorial is run properly and in a way that respects how Doctor Hughes has run it all these years. I will make sure that only the best doctors are hired and that the patients get the best care possible. I also look forward to running the new Neuro wing to be the best that it can be. Thank you," Reid said and he walked back to Luke who squeezed his hand.

"It is now my pleasure to declare the Snyder Neurological Wing official open," Bob said, cutting the ribbon.

Everyone clapped and the crowd dispersed.

"I'm so happy for you," Luke said, grinning ear to ear. He kissed Reid and stopped only when someone cleared their throat. It was Katie.

"Reid, I'm happy for you, too," and she hugged him.

"What about your fiancé?" Reid asked.

"Eh, he didn't want it anyway," Katie said, as Chris walked over to them.

"Congratulations, Reid," Chris said, extending his hand.

"Thank you," Reid said, returning the gesture.

"Let's go home and celebrate," Katie said, leading the three men out of the hospital.

Ten minutes later, the four walked into the apartment that Katie shared with Reid. Chris, still recovering from his transplant, sat down on the couch, Katie next to him. Reid brought over two kitchen chairs for himself and Luke and poured them all sparkling cider. After a few glasses, Katie sighed and said, "I'm really going to miss it here."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Now that Casey moved to Carbondale with Alison, Tom and Margo found a smaller place to live and they offered me and Chris to move into their house when we told them we're engaged. We said yes. We already moved most of my stuff."

"You're moving out?" Reid said, true sadness in his voice.

"Holy co-dependency. You don't want me to leave," Katie said, repeating words Reid had once said to her long ago. "That's adorable."

Reid opened his mouth to speak but closed it without saying anything.

"That's wonderful, Katie. Congratulations," Luke said, getting up and hugging her.

"Yeah. Congratulations," Reid said, also standing up and hugging his friend.

"A few more trips tonight and Jacob and I should be gone," Katie said, standing up and walking around the apartment to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  
"Where is Jacob?" Luke asked.

"He's at the farm with Emma."

"Right. Do you want help?" Reid asked.

"Now you're trying to get rid of me?"

"No. I just wanted to know if you wanted help since Chris shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting yet," Reid said, offended.

"That would be lovely," Katie said, hugging Reid again.

Two hours and five trips later, all of Katie's and Jacob's things were moved into Tom and Margo's old house. Chris, Katie, Reid, and Luke were all standing outside the apartment door, Reid and Katie both putting off goodbye.

"Don't cry, Katie," Reid said. "It's a small town. We'll see each other every day."

Katie nodded but a tear escaped.

"I'm going to miss you, Reid. Terrible eating habits and three a.m. yoga chants and all."

"I'll miss you, too, Goldilocks. You and the rotten kid." Katie gave a watery chuckle and gave Reid a huge bear hug.

After what seemed like an hour to Reid, Katie released him, took Chris' hand, and left.

Reid and Luke watched them go and then Reid opened the door. He stood staring at the half-empty apartment and then sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, sitting down next to him. Reid wrapped his arm around Luke again.

"Yeah. A goodnight sleep and I'll be fine." But Luke wasn't quite convinced.

"Do you want me to stay?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Reid said with more vigor than was warranted.

"Okay," Luke said and kicked off his shoes.

"No," Reid said.

"Hmm? You just said you wanted me to stay," Luke said, confused.

"I do. But that's not what I meant."

"I don't understand," Luke said, looking at Reid.

"I want you to stay permanently."

Luke looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Move in here with me. You said you wanted to get out of your mom's place. And Katie's gone. Why not?" It was a Reid answer, but an earnest one.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Absolutely. I love you, Luke. I want you with me always. Move in with me."

"Yes. Of course!" Luke said enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face.

Reid smiled and pounced on Luke for the first of many nights of their life together in their new apartment.


End file.
